<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted? I Don’t Think So by DivergentMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071533">Haunted? I Don’t Think So</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage'>DivergentMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I swear, Look it’s gonna be updated fully when Fantober is over, M/M, er - Freeform, no one else is in here yet so that’s my tags for now, the tags will be updated as this goes, this one is going somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear. So Otto is an intangible spirit now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted? I Don’t Think So</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Otto blinked from the sudden disorientation. What the fuck had just happened? The last thing he remembered was the plane and-. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. He stood up and turned around. He nearly screamed at what he saw. There was something very disconcerting about being able to look at yourself from the third person view. Was he dead? Otto tried to walk through the wall and slammed into it face first. Nope. He was not a ghost. He flapped his arms. Apparently he couldn’t fly either. Otto sighed. Being a ghost was not as glamorous as people made it seem. He couldn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the fun things. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Obviously he couldn’t be dead as his body -oh it felt weird saying that- was still hooked up to all that machinery. Then the door opened and a doctor walked in. Otto stepped in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor passed through him without so much as a second glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” he whispered to himself. “Now what do I do? I mean all my friends think I’m dead so-“ he cut himself off suddenly. “Oh no. Wing.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Otto sighed and looked up at the still empty sky. He had sent out a faint signal from where he was, and knowing Nero, he would probably send someone to investigate. Hopefully it was Raven and he could hitch a ride back to HIVE. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned the clouded sky again, and this time, spotted a light shimmer in the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself. For once, something had gone to plan. He followed Raven once she stepped out of Shroud, and stepped inside once again. Except now it was all… Empty? That couldn't be right. Otto sighed. These guys sure worked fast. He stomped disappointedly back to Shroud and plopped onto a crate in the cargo hold. There was a long trip ahead. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Raven checked the oxygen levels and realized that something was wrong. She unsheathed her katanas and quietly crept down to the cargo hold. “I know you're here. You might be able to be quiet, but you still need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could she see him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Raven?” he asked cautiously. “Can you see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt even more this time when she walked right through him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Raven sighed and sheathed her swords when she realised that she was the only one there. There was no one there, probably a leak somewhere. She couldn't see the source, but once she landed in Lebanon, she’d have someone check it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys. This may not look like anything so far. But it will be updated. After Fantober. Please comments give me motivation. I swear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>